Survive
by sammy11357
Summary: Past secrets will be revealed, and bonds will be broken. Can Robert and Anna survive or will am enemy from the past finally win. Please RnR
1. Chapter 1

The day seemed to be never ending for Anna, being police commissioner in Port Charles meant her plate was always full with one crisis or another. This week Anna had to figure out who shot Olivia, and if that wasn't enough she and Duke had broken up, after she caught him screwing Ava Jerome in his office at ELQ. Actually that last part wasn't really so bad Anna thought. It made her realize that she didnt have any feelings for Duke, she was with him out of obligation and guilt because she knew what it was like to come back from the dead and feel like you had nothing left. How ever there was one good thing in her life, one of the best things Robert. Robert had woken up about a month ago, but didnt remember what had happened in the hospital room except Obrect drudging him. It was good to have Robert back, but Anna still wished Robin were here.

Robert opened up the door to Anna's apartment, and watched her lost in her thoughts, he guessed what they were about; Robin their beautiful little girl. Robert was kind of amused though he was still they only person who could sneak up on her like this. He threw a pillow at her and laughed as she jumped.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Anna yelled, coming towards him. She hates being snuck up on. Robert's smile faded he should have known better. Then to do that.

"Sorry luv."

"It's fine you just startled me is all. Hey why are you dressed like that?"

"Luke and Laura's party on the haunted star. Their celebrating Spencers new lease on life."

"Good for them."

"And your my date, so go get that beautiful butt of yours dressed and ready to go."

"Woah hold on a second Robert I never agreed to a party."

Look luv I'm really worried about you please come out with me."

"Fine give me 20 minutes."

"Thank you."

Anna hurried off to her bedroom to get ready. She had no clue what she was going to wear and then it hit her. She pulled out a long strapless gown in a deep red color and silver heels, and moved in the bathroom to do her hair and make up. About 15 minutes she came out of her room and Roberts jaw practically hit the floor, she knew this dress was a good choice. Robert always loved her in red it reminded him of the Valentines day they shared so long ago, the night that changed both their lives forever; the night that they began to truly find each other again, and bring the soul mates back together.

"Your staring" Anna whisperer.

"You are so beautiful." Robert whispered and they moved towards each other as if being pulled by a magnet. Robert put his hands on her hips, and she put hers on his chest as they locked eyes. Robert bent down and kissed her and she kissed back long and slow as her hands moved around his neck to bring him closer. Robert parted Anna's lips and his tongue moved into her mouth and she moaned, the kiss carried on for another minute before they both pulled away breathless.

"We... we should go." Anna said as she cast her eyes downward, but Robert swore he could see desire in her eyes. Not wanting to push her Robert agreed and they were off to the Star.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own GH or any of these characters , but I wish I did!**_

They rode to the Haunted Star in a comfortable silence each one lost in the thought of the kiss. Both couldn't stop thinking about it all the feelings it brought up. Anna loved Robert she has loved him since she was 19 years old but they hurt each other so much. In the beginning it was Anna who had hurt him by betraying him with Faison and the DVX even though he still didn't know the full story of what really happened, he thought she had betrayed him. Now many years later Robert has hurt her, just as bad possibly worse, he let her believe he was dead for 14 years, he left her to deal with everything Faison had done to her by herself, and if that wasn't bad enough he walked out before Robin's funeral leaving her to bury their daughter alone. But even with all the hurt they each thought of how much they loved each other.

Robert parked the car, and they got out. Anna shivered, and Robert out his arm around her as they walked into the Star.

"Robbie, Anna." Mac came up and greeted them along side Felicia.

"Well if it isn't my favorite brother, and my lovely sister in law, hows it going newly wedded bliss and all?"

"We're very happy Robert thank you, and Anna you look gorgeous!" Felicia gushed.

"That she does." Robert smiled, and Mac nodded.

"Thank you." Anna blushed. Mac and Felicia said their goodbyes and walked away.

"I'm going to go get us some drinks, what would you like luv?"

"Anythings fine you know what I like."

"That I do." Robert winked, causing Anna to blush.

Robert walked over to the bar and was waiting for their drinks, but he still couldn't take his eyes off Anna. Watching her talk with Luke and Laura.

"She finally did it." A voice from behind him sneered.

"What are you talking about Holly?" Robert questioned.

"The little bitch managed to get her claws back into you again."

"Watch it Holly."

"Watch what Robert all Anna has ever done is cause you pain. She betrayed you for Faison and was a double agent for gods sake, yet you can still be with her is the sex really that good."

"Shut up Holly you don't know what they hell your talking about! Anna made a mistake with the DVX she was only 19 for gods sake!" During this argument Anna had walked up behind them, and had a glass of champagne.

"Hell I wouldn't be surprised if she went off with Faison willingly all those years ago Nanny always said how much Cesar loved her they were probably having an affair long before she even met you, and ran off to be with her lover."

Anna dropped her glass at Holly's horrifying words. Robert turned around when he heard the glass break and looked at Anna who had tears beginning to form in her eyes, as she just froze in the spot.

"Awe whats the matter Anna afraid Robert will realize what a little whore you really are."

"Anna."

Finally Anna regained her compsure enough to form a complete thought; _I need to get out of here. _And she ran out of the Haunted Star. Holly started laughing, and Robert quickly went after Anna.

Robert found Anna sitting next to some crates on the docs with her knees brought up to her chest, she was clearly crying and he could see her shaking. He keeled down next to her, and lifted her chin so she was eye level with him. Anna wouldn't meet his eyes, and couldn't stop the flow of tears. Robert pulled her into his arms as she sobbed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Anna cried over and over. As Robert tightened his arms around her.

"It's not your fault noth... nothing that happened was your fault." Robert said his voice breaking as he thought of everything Anna went through on that boat with Faison.

"I could... coldn... couldn't st.. stop him... I tried I swear I tried, but he wouldnt stop he never stop. Mak..making you watch I'm sorry I should have fought harder." Anna's voice was breaking through the tears.

"Shhh luv it's okay, it's not your fault." Robert whispered as a tear slipped down his cheek as he remembered what Anna was talking about.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own GH or any of these characters , but I wish I did!**_

_On a boat off the Venezuelan Coast 1992 (flashback) _

Robert had finally found the boat Faison had Anna on. He was so thankful to finally be so close to having Anna back, and grateful that he could now kill Faison once and for all. As Robert turned a corner he was knocked over the head and fell to the ground.  
When Robert woke up he was handcuffed to a chair facing a bed. What the hell. Robert thought. After a few minutes the door opens and Faison pushes a naked Anna into the room and walks in. Anna was handcuffed and had cuffs around her feet too. As soon as she saw Robert she tried to get out for the room but Faison pushed her back. That's when Robert saw them the bruises all over her body.  
"Anna!" Robert gasped, and Anna tears began to fall from her eyes.  
"Scorpio nice of you to join us, you are finally going to witness the love Anna and I share."  
"No! Faison please please don't do this." Anna cried.  
"Don't fight it my love, why must you deny yourself what I know your heart desires."  
"Damn you!" Robert yelled.  
Faison slapped Anna across the face. "You will be quiet, and pay attention Scorpio or our lovely Anna pays the price. Now watch and learn what it means to be a true man" Faison sneered.  
"No please don't make him watch."  
"Afraid Scorpio will see you for what you really are." Faison leaned down and whispered in her ear "How much does he know about our past Anna maybe I should tell him."  
"No!" Anna yelled answering his question, and pleading with him, as Faison pushed her on the bed and cuffed her to the bed posts.  
"Faison get the hell away from her! I swear to god I'll kill you! Get off her!" Robert yelled not noticing Faison whispering to Anna as tried to free his hands.  
"Pay attention Scorpio you might learn something about being a real man." Faison sneered as he loomed over Anna running his hands a long her body.  
"No Robert don't watch please don't." Anna cried fighting against the restraints as Faison laughed.

Faison ran his hands over Anna's body, squeezing her breasts in his hands He bent his head and took one of her nipples into his mouth biting hard, and moved one hand lower rubbing her; Anna cried out in pain.

No! Get off her damn you!" Robert yelled his own tears flowing.

She squirmed away as much as the restrain would allow, but Faison wasn't stopping, and she knew it would bee like all the other times no matter how much she fought he would win, only now it wasn't just her Robert was having to witness this terror.

"Please Faison stop." Anna beged, crying histerically.

"My love." Faison whispered.

With that Faison entered her hard and fast, and she cried out in pain.

"NO STOP!" Robert and Anna both yelled but it was pointless. Robert watched helplessly as Faison raped Anna his Anna the love of his life his true love his soul mate. All he could do is watch her struggle, and cry, and occasionally shout out in pain. Robert didn't even realize that he was crying too, he vowed to save Anna, and kill Faison no even if it was the last thing he did.

When Faison was done he got off Anna and zipped up his pants.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own GH or these characters. Some of this story will re-written versions of generalhospitallover50**

_Back on the docs._

Anna's tears had finally subsided, but she was still slightly shaking and Robert was holding her tightly, and stroking her back. Anna leaned up to look at him but still wouldn't meet his eyes. Robert lifted her head so she was looking in his eyes, and he wiped away a single tear off her cheek.

"It wasn't your fault luv." Robert whispered. Anna looked away again feeling ashamed. "Look at me." she raised her eyes again. "It. Was. Not. Your. Fault. I'm just so sorry I couldn't protect you from him." Robert said with tears in his eyes.

"No Robert, who knows what would have happened if you hadn't found me, you did save me. Even with the explosion you saved me."

"That damn animal I swear to you Anna I will kill him."

"No! I cant loose you, I love you too much to be able to watch you spend your life in prison."

"Anna?" Robert questioned.

"No don't argue with me, and don't go after him he's locked up and can't hurt us anymore!"

"No, not that, but if he tried even one little thing I will kill him. You just said you loved me."

"Oh... well... um..." Anna stuttered

"Do you really?" Robert questioned seeming slightly surprised and really wanting to know the answer.

"You know I have always loved you. I've loved you since I was 19, I loved you when I came to Port Charles all those years ago, I loved you all the years I thought you were dead... I loved you whenever I was with Duke. Don't be so surprised." Anna stated simply.

"I just I thought after everything my never being there, even when...God I love you too. I have always loved you no matter how much I tried to deny it I loved you."

"I don't want to talk about that now, yes I'm angry at you for that, but I have always loved you no matter what."

Robert leaned in and kissed her long and passionately, and she pulled him closer as they kissed. Their tongues moved in rhythm together as they lost themselves in each other.

"Get a room!" Some teenager yelled running past them on the doc outside that Haunted Star, and they pulled apart.

"Let's get out of here." Anna said.

As they walked to the car Robert had his arms around her and she kept her head on his shoulder. When they got to the car Robert opened her door then went around to get in, and started the car. The car ride was once again silent, but it was also comforting, each one knew this was exactly where they belonged. When they arrived at Anna's apartment Robert walked Anna to her upstairs, and they kissed once again.

"Stay with me tonight." Anna said as soon as the kiss ended.

"Anna I don't think it's a good idea I don't want to move to fast, and with everything that was brought up tonight I don't think... I just don't think we should be doing anything."

"You don't want me because of Faison." Anna whispered eyes filling with tears again.

"NO!" Robert practicality yelled.

"Then why." Anna's voice sounding small as a child's.

"When we're together for the first time in all these years I don't want him to be on your mind at all." Robert looked into her eyes and gently kissed her.

"I was going to ask you to just stay with me, because of what happened tonight. I just need you to hold me all night like you used to I need to feel safe, and I've never felt safer than in your arms."

"I would love to."


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own GH or these characters. Some of this story will re-written versions of generalhospitallover50**

Anna led Robert into her apartment, and their entire mood changed. Things suddenly became very real, they we're actually going to spend the night together. Since Robert came back from the dead they have spent the night together on two occasions, first on the island, and then once here in Port Charles. Before that it had been so long. This was like forgotten territory for Anna, while she had amnesia she never slept with a man in any way, once she recovered their was David, but that didn't last long and it was before she remembered everything that happened with Faison, then after that no one had been aloud to stay the night, not even Duke. She just couldn't ever really get herself to feel safe enough with anyone to be comfortable to have her guard down that much, except with Robert. Then again that was one of the biggest parts of their relationship his ability to make her feel safe no matter what the circumstances were, maybe it was because he was the first everything to her; first man she loved, first lover she had, first husband, father of her child, everything in her life came back to him.

She thought back to their first time, and her realizing they she loved him after only four days of knowing each other.

___Flashback Hotel in Paris 1978 (From my origional story the first time)_

Robert and Anna had just got back into their room after leaving the Cafe Ordette, when they notice someones been in the room, and there was a hidden camera in the chandelier. Robert turned on some music, and they began to dance, the connection that had been with them from the beginning intensified and everything suddenly felt very right. Robert leaned down and kissed Anna.

"I'll be right back." Anna murmured. Wondering her way towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Asked Robert, disappointingly thinking that Anna wasn't feel the same connection he was.

"To change into my nightgown of course darling." Anna smirked. Robert just smiled.

The truth was Anna was feeling so much more than she could even put into words, the feelings she suddenly seemed to feel for Robert were unlike anything she's ever felt before. She knew that with the DVX watching them they would have to take things to another level or else they would realize she and Robert weren't newlyweds on their honeymoon. The more Anna thought about it the more nervous she became, but with the nerves a realization was forming. "I have feelings for Robert; I want this to happen." Anna said part in wonder. Anna was still extremely nervous, but knew that no matter what happened it would be okay. When Anna came out Robert was already in bed, as she walked around the side he drew back the covers, and she climbed in.

"Swede and O'riley will be here in the morning and we have to meet them." Robert whispered, as he trailed light kissed on her jaw and neck.

"Any...chance... of a delay?" Anna asked.

"None."

"Damn."

"Hey don't worry we'll find a way through it." Robert said in a gentle tone as he continued kissing her neck. Roberts kisses became more assured.

"Wha... What are you doing?" Anna asked enjoying the feel of his lips and hands, she wanted to know if Robert wanted her too.

"What does it feel like?"

"Robert, n... not in front of an audience please."

"Ah another earth shattering idea."

Robert removed her nightgown and threw it over the camera as Anna giggled. Robert flipped Anna on her back and settled half on top of her. Anna had not told Robert that she was a virgin, part of her was worried he would want to stop if he found out, and the other part of her was embarrassed here she was 19, complete inexperienced with a man who has probably had countless lovers.

Roberts hands traveled down Anna's arms and legs gently caressing her. She laid on the bed a bundle of nervousness, then Robert leaned up and kissed her. As the kiss continued Anna's mind began to slow and all she could think about was Robert of the feel of his lips. Robert trailed kisses slowly down her neck and down to her breasts. He gently took one of her pink tips into his warm wet mouth and Anna shivered and gasped. He sucked gently and the deep ache at her center intensified. As Robert switched to her other breast she moaned and thread her fingers through his hair. His hands moved lower and he hooked his thumbs on her panties and gently pulled them down, as his lips continued his hand moved up to squeeze her other breast. Slowly he trailed downward. His lips grazed her bikini line and she moaned. Roberts hands gently spread her legs apart as his kisses continued downward.

Finally Robert reached her soft wet folds and planted a gentle kiss upon her. Anna gasped and her hips bucked up towards him without her even giving it a thought.

"Easy." Robert whispered, and held her hips firmly in his hands as moved to kiss her again. His tongue settled in upon her and he licked her clit.

"Oh god." Anna moaned as she thrust against him again, she had never felt anything so good before, as good as it was the overpowering feelings were a little scary.

Robert smiled at Anna's reaction and he continued to lick. His tongue swirled around her aching clit and he sucked on it lightly.

"Ohhhh!" Anna moaned.

Robert added more pressure and Anna moaned again. His tongue moved lower and he thrust it inside her.

"Robert please... I want you." Anna whimpered, shocking herself. Robert swirled his tongue around her once more and he rose above her.

"Are you sure?" Robert asked hoping she wouldn't change her mind, he was so hard he thought he would die if he could not have her. She locked eyes with him and nodded.

Robert positioned himself over her and thrust into her. Anna cried out, and Robert immediately stilled realizing what Anna had just given to him.

"Anna?" Robert looked at her face to see her eyes closed as a lone tear fell down her cheek. She was so wet that it barley hurt she was just surprised at the feeling. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, but wouldn't meet his eyes.

He directed her face to meet his eyes. "Do You want me to stop?" he asked surprised at what just happened.

"No." Anna whispered.

"Are you sure." Robert asked worried.

"Don't stop Robert."

Robert very gently pulled out of her then slowly pushed back in Anna winced slightly, but it felt so good she barley noticed the slight pain. Robert repeated the movement and Anna gasped, and raised her hips to meet him. He continued and Anna moaned his name.

"Alright?" He asked wanting to make sure he wasn't hurting her.

"Oh yes!" Anna exclaimed shed never felt anything so good.

Robert could tell that he wasn't hurting her so he picked up the pace, thrusting faster and harder into her grunting at the wonderfully tight feel of her. God she was so beautiful, she was the best he'd ever had. He knew he was gonna cum and soon, but he wanted to make sure she got off too, he wanted her to cum on her first time. So he pressed his thumb to her slick clit and gently rubbed her. He felt her begin to tighten on him, and saw pleasure, and a fear on her face, he then suspected she's never came before, and was so happy to be sharing all of this with her. He kept up the pace and let himself go at the same time she did. They cried out each others names as they came.

When it was over Robert collapsed next to Anna and pulled her into his arms and stroked her back, they were both panting. "I love you Anna Devane." Robert whispered, as they both began to fall asleep.

"I love you too." Anna smiled, and kissed him, and they drifted off to sleep, knowing that no matter what tomorrow brought they would always have each other.

_End flash back._

"Anna are you okay?" Robert noticed her zoning out.

"Hmm. Oh yeah I'm fine sorry." Anna smiled.'

"If changed your mind I'll go."

"No I was just thinking about something." Anna blushed.

Robert noticing her blush. "And what was that dear?" He questioned.

"Nothing!" Anna answered very fast.

"Oh really, are you sure you weren't thinking about me?"

"Your ego has no end."

"Tell me."

"Just about us." Anna's blush deepened.

"Oh really so it was about me. What about it?" Robert smiled.

Anna took a deep breath "I was thinking about the first time we were together."

Robert smiled at her, and sighed. "I remember. God Anna you were so so beautiful, so impossibly young, you never said a word, I was so shocked, but honored you wanted me to be your first." he walked towards her and pulled her into his arms. "Deep down I knew from the moment I met you I was in love with you, but it wasn't until that very moment that I realized it."

"I knew I loved you from the second I saw you in Sean's office. I didn't care about the consequences I just wanted to feel close to you."

"I love you words can never express how truly sorry I am for how much I've hurt you over the years especially this last one."

"I don't want to talk about that now. It will lead to a fight, and ruin everything. I love you too, and I don't want to loose you again I don't think I could survive it."

Anna took his hand and led him the rest of the way through the living room, and into her bedroom. They looked into each others eyes for a moment and Anna nodded her head, knowing he wanted to know if she was sure about wanting him to stay.

"I'm going to go change." Anna broke the silence.

"Okay luv."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Once again I dont own GH or these characters.**_

"Anna are you okay?" Robert noticed her zoning out.

"Hmm. Oh yeah I'm fine sorry." Anna smiled.'

"If changed your mind I'll go."

"No I was just thinking about something." Anna blushed.

Robert noticing her blush. "And what was that dear?" He questioned.

"Nothing!" Anna answered very fast.

"Oh really, are you sure you weren't thinking about me?"

"Your ego has no end."

"Tell me."

"Just about us." Anna's blush deepened.

"Oh really so it was about me. What about it?" Robert smiled.

Anna took a deep breath "I was thinking about the first time we were together."

Robert smiled at her, and sighed. "I remember. God Anna you were so so beautiful, so impossibly young, you never said a word, I was so shocked, but honored you wanted me to be your first." he walked towards her and pulled her into his arms. "Deep down I knew from the moment I met you I was in love with you, but it wasn't until that very moment that I realized it."

"I knew I loved you from the second I saw you in Sean's office. I didn't care about the consequences I just wanted to feel close to you."

"I love you words can never express how truly sorry I am for how much I've hurt you over the years especially this last one."

"I don't want to talk about that now. It will lead to a fight, and ruin everything. I love you too, and I don't want to loose you again I don't think I could survive it."

Anna took his hand and led him the rest of the way through the living room, and into her bedroom. They looked into each others eyes for a moment and Anna nodded her head, knowing he wanted to know if she was sure about wanting him to stay.

"I'm going to go change." Anna broke the silence.

"Okay luv."

Anna walked into the bathroom, and then into her closet. She wanted something nice, nothing to racy seeing as they weren't doing anything tonight, even if they were she didn't have anything like that anymore. I might wanna change that soon though she though. In the end Anna ended up with black silky bottoms and a white tank top. She looked at herself in the mirror for the first time it months she was genuinely happy. Anna quickly brushed her teeth, and combed her hair then exited the bathroom.

When Anna came out of the bathroom Robert was already laying in bed. She walked around to her side of the bed and they locked eyes as he pulled the covers back so she could climb in. This made her smile as she was once again reminded of their first time. Anna climbed into bed and settled against the pillows, Robert gently pulled her into his arms. She moved to face him and planted a kiss of his lips.


	7. Chapter 7

They kissed passionately hands and tongue's explored forgotten places. Anna ran her hands up, and down his back, trying to pull him closer. Robert had a hard time keeping his passion in check, he wanted her, but not tonight after everything about Faison was brought up, and how upset she was he didn't want to accidentally trigger something about Faison while they were together. Damn he wanted her so much though, his hand moved up and cupped her breast causing Anna to release a deep moan. God he loved that sound. He moved to kiss her neck and with a firmer touch and cupped her again, and she moved to get closer to him. He could see her nipples threw the thin fabric of her tank top, and Robert lightly pinched her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, and Anna moaned again throwing one leg over his. His hand trailed lower over her clothing and felt her through her pants.

"Robert!" Anna moaned thrusting her hips to bring his touch closer. The sound of his brought him back. He knew they had to stop, he moved his hand and moved so they were next to facing each other on separate sides. He could see the disappointment on her face.

"Anna...We have to stop."

"Why? Don't you want me?" She questioned that childlike voice returning.

"Luv I have always wanted you. But we cant do this tonight it's to much for you. When was the last time a man has even stayed the entire night with you?" she was about to answer. "And don't you dare lie to me."

"You know me to well."

"Yes, now answer."

"Fine you." Anna reluctantly answered.

"Exactly I don't want to overwhelm you its a lot to take in and..."

"It's different with you; always has been. No matter what I know I'm safe with you, and god knows you would never hurt me."

"Luv listen..."

"NO! I hate this! Damn it! I hate that I still let him get to me that he still has some control of my life for gods sake its been over 20 years why cant I just forget about it and move on!" Anna yelled with tears in her eyed.

"Luv shhh calm down." Robert soothed rubbing his hand down her back. "What you went through... what he... did to you no one should ever have to go through, and it may have happened over 20 years ago but you've remembered it a lot less time than that even still its okay. You try to be so tough, sometimes even callous to make it seem like its okay, but you dont have to hide everything, not from me I love you."

"I should be able to move on and let it go."

"No luv you're doing things at your pace. You're doing fine I'm actually surprised with somethings."

"Like what?"

"The fact that you've had other intimate relationships at all since you remembered. "

"With Duke you mean?"

"No with me too, and any others."

"There was only you and Duke since then. I couldn't even spend the night with him. It's always been different I mean I was with you twice and yet I could be intimate with him but not let him stay,and anyone else I've tried with I couldn't I cant help it I get jumpy and scared, and Faison is just always right there in my mind, but not with you."

"We've always been special."

"Yeah we have. I'm sorry though."

"For what?"

"Everything."

"It wasn't your fault, come one no more sad thoughts, off to sleep, the snooze fest, dreamland." Robert said. Anna snuggled into his chest again.

"My dream has already come true, I have you back." Anna hugged him close.

"Mine too."

"I love you." Anna whispered.

"I love you, I'm sorry it took to long for us to get here, but I am never letting you go again."

"Good." Anna smiled and snuggled closer feeling at peace for the first time in over two decades.


	8. Chapter 8

_**I do not own GH or these characters I am just borrowing them.**_

The next morning Robert was the first to wake up it was around seven thirty he looked down to see Anna sleeping peacefully in his arms. God did he love her, she looked so beautiful when she slept he moved some hair out of her face and ran his fingers through it. Anna sighed softly and snuggled into him. He thought about going to make some breakfast, but didn't want her to wake up alone, plus he couldn't bare to leave her he was to content playing with her hair. After a few minutes Anna began to stir awake.

"Morning luv."

Morning." They kissed. "Thank you."

"For what."

"Last night, being you."

"You don't have to thank me for that."

"Yes I do."

"No that was just as much for me as it was for you."

"I have to get to work"

"Okay, breakfast at Kelly s first?"

"I would love to." Anna leaned up and kissed Robert again.

They moved around the apartment like this was an everyday thing it was just so natural to them. If Anna closed her eyes she could take her self back in time to when they were married nearly 22 years ago. Also she thought back to the first time they were married. They were so achingly in love so happy by the prospect of a new life together. Anna even thought she could get out of things with the WSB, DVX, and Faison. Those three things changed her life so much, there were so many secrets that Robert still didn't know maybe now she could tell him the mission files would never be open, but with Frisco as the new director maybe he could help her fix what Sean wouldn't. She would have to call him after breakfast, if Frisco could help her she'd have to decide if she wanted Robert to know the truth it would change their relationship for good or bad she wasn't sure, but just the freedom to be able to tell him would mean everything. With all of these thoughts still running through her head all of the bad on still stood out it was just 24 days from what would have been their 36th wedding anniversary.

"Hard to believe isn't it?" Anna said deciding to voice her thoughts.

"What?"

"That we would have been married nearly 36 years to the day now."

"Umm yeah listen luv I just remembered something I have to do. Instead of breakfast can we make it dinner instead."

"Umm yeah sure I guess." Robert quickly gathered his things and left. Anna was saddened by his uninfected attitude towards their first wedding. Maybe he didn't want to remember she sadly thought.

Robert had to get out of their. He wanted to tell her, but he wanted it to be speical, and he wanted to make sure she would actually be happy about it. So much happened after the wedding that he wasn't even sure she would want to remember it, but she does. That was all he needed to give himself the courage to tell her, tonight.I do not own Gh or these characters.


	9. Chapter 9

_**I do not own gh or these characters. **_

_**Note Frisco hasn't been in town since 1996, but kept in touch with Maxie all the years he was gone.**_

After Robert left Anna paced around her apartment trying to gain the courage to make this call, finally after about 20 minutes she dialed.

"Jones."

Frisco, its Anna, umm Anna Devane." Anna wasn't sure Frisco would recognize her anymore they haven't spoken in nearly 7 years, all though he did send her a letter when Robin died.

"Oh my god well what can I do for ya Anna surly you cant just wanna talk to little old me, you've haven't called in years." Frisco laughed.

"Phones work both ways you know!" Anna laughed too even with all the years between them when the did speak it was like no time had gone bye.

"So I'm told. Umm listen Anna I'm so sorry about Robin, I should have found a way to be at her funeral and I'm sorry I wasn't."

"Thank you Frisco, but I'd appreciate not talking about it. Okay, so you were right before though about me needing your help." Anna took a deep breath hoping to calm her nerves Frisco would soon know about even the worst parts of her life."

"Okay, shoot?"

"As the director I need you to allow me to share classified information with someone."

"Anna you know I cant do that."

"Please Frisco I'm begging you hear I cant keep any more secrets from Robert any longer I have to tell him tonight." Anna was desperate.

"Woah this has to do with Robert? Why would it matter now?"

"It's always mattered I just never had a way out of it until you! Look up mission number11357 It was a top secret mission that only Sean knew about it, maybe then you will understand why I have to tell him, why I should have told him years ago. I'm sorry."

"Anna you know I would do anything for you."

"Yes."

"So I will look at the file, and see what I can do."

"Frisco when you read it try to keep in mind that I was only 17 years old at the time."

"I'll call you later." Frisco was confused, but desperately wanted to help his friend. She was only 17 the WSB didn't even take people that young yet she was on a top level mission, he had a bad feeling about this, Sean allowing that alone was raising all kinds of red flags.

"Thank you."


	10. Chapter 10

Anna spent the rest of the day at home trying to work, she just couldn't stop thinking about what all this would mean. She hoped she would be able to make Robert understand why she couldn't tell him. When the phone started ringing Anna nearly jumped out off the couch.

"Hello"

"Anna" Frisco whispered still in shock about what he read in the files. "I'm so sorry, Sean never should have asked you to do this, after your... history with him."

"Look.."

"I'm not finished didn't Sean set Robert to find out the truth anyway."

"Yes. Back in those days agents didn't marry we broke a rule there's always a price to pay for that."

"Not like this! It's taking a lot for me to not go to Boston and kill him for what he made you do, and what he himself did."

"I dont want to talk about Sean! Can you do it or not!"

"I assume you don't want the file unlocked to become public knowledge."

"God no! I just need to be granted permission to share with a fellow agent, since at the time we were both agents that should work."

"You have it, and what ever else you need." Anna practically sobbed with joy.

"Thank you!'

"Don't thank me Anna I love you; your like a sister to me, and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. I could still kill Sean."

"I love you too. I forgave Sean years ago Frisco, anger doesn't fix anything."

"Still."

"Don't be mad at him, Robert will be enough for the both of you."

"Tell Robert to call me when he gets a chance after you tell him, so I can help him."

"Frisco!"

"Fine I'm sorry."

"Besides I don't know if I'm going to tell Robert or not I just wanted to know I could . He might hate me for this." Anna's voice sounded sad.

"Robert wont hate you. He loves you so much. I don't know if you want my opinion or not but that's never stopped me before so I think you should tell him, he may be mad at first but he will get over it if he doesn't he will be the worlds largest hypocrite."

"Thank you Frisco, if you need anything please call me. Bye"

"Wait Anna! I actually could use some advice?"

"Okay, shoot?

"Whats the best place to stay in Port Charles?"

"You mean your coming home?" Anna was stunned.

"Its about time don't you think?"

"Yeah, Maxie will be thrilled."

"She already knows I told her this morning."

"Well the metro court is the best hotel in town. Oh Frisco I cant wait to see you."

"Thanks, I'll be there within the week see you soon."

"Bye." Anna spent the next few hours thinking about what was going to happen tonight when she told Robert the truth, hoping that when it was all over she wouldn't loose him.


	11. Chapter 11

**The next couple of chapters are going to fill in some blanks, and change some major things from what we saw on the show. I also wanted to say that I am writing Robert and Anna acting like they did in the 80's. As always I do not own GH or the characters.**

The ride to the floating rib was silent, and even a little awkward, neither one knew what to say to each other. Finally they arrived. When they walked into the floating rib it was empty except for a table in the middle of the room with candles and covered food trays.

"Oh Robert I cant believe you did all this, your so romantic!"

"Well we needed the privacy." He was interrupted by Anna kissing him. The kiss carried on for a while, so long that neither of them could say how long exactly they spent like that. "Lets eat." Robert pulled out her chair. They ate in silence, but the awkwardness faded for a while. "Anna there's something I need to tell you, about us, something that I should have told you immediately and I'm sorry. I just love you so much I couldn't stand" He was once again interrupted by Anna but this time she didn't kiss him.

"I have something to tell you first, I hope it doesn't change the way you feel about us about _me_ but I need to tell you, and I'm sorry I should have told you years ago, you and Robin ,missed out on so much because of it, and I just don't want to loose you now." Anna continued rambling.

"Anna! Your rambling just take a minute and breath, and just so we're clear nothing could change the way I feel about you."

"Do you remember when you found out I was the double agent."

"Wha.." That was not where he saw this conversation going, but he knew if she was going to bring this up he better answer. "Yes."

"Do you remember when we found out Sean set you up to find me."

"Yes.'

"I'm sorry. As you know I joined the WSB at 17, what you don't know is Sean recruited me, and trained me all by himself. I was completely shadowed from other agents until I met O'riley."

"Why?"

"Sean knew Faison and I had known each other when I was a child. He knew Faison had an obsession for me even back then. What Sean didn't... didn't know wa.. was that Faison abused me when I was a child," she heard Robert gasp.

"Anna"

"Shh please let me finish." He held her hand.

"I didn't know that Sean wanted me to go after Faison he never told me who the target was, until right before he sent me into the field. When I found out to get out of the mission I told Sean everything but he said he invested to much to let it go to waste so he wouldn't let me. The plan was for me to approach Faison for a job,he knew he would give it to me in hopes I would love him the way he wanted, I was suppose to get enough information to bring him down. Sean said I could go on my way when Faison was brought down and I would be taken care of for the rest of my life." Anna took a deep breath, as Robert let go of her hand in shock. "One day he called me and said I had a chance to get everything I needed to accomplish my task; he sent me on that assignment with you. I knew that I would have everything I told Faison I would complete one more mission and then resign, when I married you I just wanted out and I told him to forget the last mission, but he knew what would make me do it, you, that's when he threatened to kill you if I didn't... Sean sent you out to find me as the double agent not only to break us up like he said years ago, when he told us that I realized that it was a punishment for not completing my mission. You left me because you thought I committed treason, but the truth was if I told you that it was an assignment it would have been treason."

"Wha... What?"

"Please don't make me repeat that." Anna cried. "I'm so sorry Robert I couldn't tell you the files are still sealed, I only got permission this morning from Frisco." Anna stood up as if to leave. "Im so very sorry for not telling you. I love you so much, and I understand if you hate me, I'm so sorry I ruined evrything, If you can forgiv." Anna was cut off by Robert yelling.

"I can't believe you never told me! This would have changed everything! I'm going to kill Sean damn him I knew he was a selfish son of a bitch back then, but after he confessed everything and we managed to forgive him I really thought he changed;l I should have known better! I lost six years of knowing about Robin, and you spent six years not being able to be her mother damn him damn him! After he knew what Faison did to you he still sent you after him, and god Anna how could you never tell me that, you were a child, that's it I'm going to kill Sean along with faison, burry them together so they can rot in hell for all of entirety. Damn them." Robert picked up a glass and threw it across the room. Seeing Faison rape her was the worst thing that has ever happened to him, but knowing he touched her when she was a child made him just as sick. The more he thought about it, the more pieces fit into place, that's why she was a virgin, she was traumatized by him, so much so that she could never be with a man. The shattering glass made Anna flinch she had never seen him this violent angry yes, and he could fight yes but violent towards just her, never. She was crying now. Robert saw her flintch and was instantly regretful for loosing control around her like that.

"Anna." He reached for her, but she backed away.

"I understand that you can't forgive me Robert." Tears slid down her cheeks, and she turned around to the door, but he grabbed her arm. "Let go! I'm sorry I know you hate me, and after everything I put you through you have every right to yell at me or do what ever you want, but I cant right now,so... so" Anna was crying so much that she could barely speak, she hated being so damn weak, it seems that all shes don't the last few days is cry. She fought to get out of his grasp.

"Luv, Luv stop just calm down for a minute here."

"Wha... What did you call me?"

"Luv what I've always called you because that's what you are my love."

"Bu... But... I thought... you... furious, and faison Sean all of it. Your not?" She was still crying and the word's weren't coming out clearly, but as always he knew what she was trying to say.

"I'm upset that you didn't tell me what happened, but I understand it. I left because I thought you committed treason, but I know that if you told me it would have been treason, and I would have to leave anyway or be the worlds biggest hypocrite. I just wish you told me about... your childhood. We were together I needed to know that."

"I couldn't I mostly blocked it from my mind I had to for the mission, it also would make you ask to many questions, and it didn't matter with you because I always felt so safe with you, that's... that's how I was able to be with you because I knew you wouldn't hurt me, I knew I would be okay as long as you were with me. I'm sorry."

"No Anna it's not your fault. It's Sean's. It is all Sean's fault! Faison would have never found you if Sean hadn't sent you on that damn mission!"

"Robert stop! If Sean didn't send me on that mission I probably would have never met you, we wouldn't have had Robin, or met any of our friends here. I forgave Sean years ago, I hope you can do the same."

"I dont know if I can Anna."

"What about me? Do you think you could ever forgive me, or.. or will you hate me forever?" Anna looked like a scared child.

"Anna I dont hate you! I could never hate you, how don't you understand that by now?" Robert nearly yelled.

"Because honesty, and the truth has always been very importannt to you and all I ever seem to do is break your trust."

"You didn't do it because you wanted to, you legaly had no choice."  
"So you expect me to believe that your not even a little mad?"

"At the situation hell yes I'm mad, at you I know it wasn't your fault."

"I... I don't even know what to say."

"How about I love you?"

"Oh I do you know I do so much!"

"We still need to talk about Faison, and"

"No I have plans for tonight and they do not include him." She winked at him.

"Oh and what plans would that be?"

"Why don't we go back to my place, so you can find out."

"Not yet."

"Why?"

"Because I have something to tell you before we take that step."


	12. Chapter 12

** As always I don't own GH. **

**A/N In the beginning this was going to be a re-write of generalhospitalover50's story snowy night, but after the first few chapters I got so many of my own ideas that I decided not to do that. Thanks everyone for the great reviews! **

"So tell me already!"

"If you would shut up I would!" Robert shot back.

"Fine!"

"As angry as I am, at Sean which by the way will not be changing even after I tell you this. _He_ must have felt some kind of guilt because he did do something." Robert paused and looked at her.

"Okay. Even though I forgave him, he still destroyed our marriage, and nothing will make up for that."

"I completely agree. But even though he destroyed our relationship, he made sure our marriage was not."

"What do you mean our marriage wasn't destroyed? We got divorced, we married other people. Our second marriage? No, that wasn't even legal we were technically still married to other people at the time.

"That's where your wrong luv."

"No I'm not I looked into it. We got the other marriages annuled because Duke and Holly faked their deaths, but our marriage didn't count."

"Not the second marriage."

"What are you talking about we got divorced! I know I cried for hours trying to work up enough courage to sign the damn papers!"

"Yes, but Sean intercepted them before they could be prepossessed."

"You mean?! Anna gasped.

"Yes!" Robert smiled.

"We're still married?!" Anna couldn't believe it after all these years.

"YES!" Robert yelled smiling at her.

"I cant believe after all these years oh my god Robert." Anna threw her arms around him. Robert picked her up and spun her around. _"I love you." _the both said at the same time when Robert put her down.

"Only a since a few days after I woke up. I was going to tell you when I first came back, but considering you had literally just caught Lavery screwing Olivia 2.0 I wanted to wait, and make sure you didn't make any decisions to quickly, to get revenge on Lavery,."

"I would never do that to you! I wish I had known it would have made everything easier, I was with Duke because I felt like I was obligated to be. I know what it's like to come back to nothing." She saw Robert stiffen at her words, and sit down on one of the chairs, afraid this conversation will bring up his pretending to be dead. "That wasn't a dig at you, just the truth. It is awful to come back after being away so long and have nothing be around that you recognize, so I was with him, I loved him all those years ago yes, but not anymore. I love you."


	13. Chapter 13

_**I don't own GH.**_

_**A/N Thank you to everyone who has read this story, and for all the wonderful reviews. I'm sorry updates have been so sporadic lately I'm trying to post them on a more regular basis.**_

Anna sat on Roberts lap, and kissed him. The kiss went from soft, to hard and demanding within seconds. Robert put his arms around her back and pulled her close to him, and Anna wrapped her arms around his neck. They held on to each other like their lives depended on it.

"You are so sweet." he said as he put feather kisses on her neck, his hands moved to the bottom of her shirt, and she lifted her arms, so he could pull it over her head. When the shirt was gone he moved down to her breasts, massaging them, as he continued kissing her neck. Anna wanted him so bad, she began to undo the buttons on his shirt, but she only got five done before he stopped her. "Robert?" She questioned "Shhhh." His fingers lightly pinched her nipples through her bra and she moaned, all other thoughts were forgotten, as she moved around on his lap trying to add more pressure at her center. Robert's hand went to the button on her jeans, and she stood up on shaky legs so they could come off, her "Robert, please.", she moaned. He began palming her clit. "Oh god". Robert looked up at her and gave a devilish grin. He thrust his finger inside her and started circling slow. He started rotating his finger harder inside her as her moans became louder. He could tell she was right on the edge, and he added another finger, as she pratically screamed his name "God I love you." He stated. "Go on luv let go." Those words were her undoing. She soon shattered coming apart in his arms. After coming down from her orgasm, all Anna could do way sit there with her head rested on his shoulder, and he held her, while she tried to catch her breath. After a few minutes he felt her hand move to the button on his jeans, but he stopped her. "No."

"But..." Anna started to protest.

"No this was about you, the first time we make love in all these years is going to be special, not in some bar." He pulled her close to him again.

"I love you too." to she whispered, remembering his words,and her inability to respond, as helped her get dressed.

Robert and Anna left the floating Rib and went back to Anna's apartment. Both thinking about the possibilities tonight would bring. Anna unlocked the door, and they stood in the living room staring at each other for a while. Anna made the first move, when she crossed the room and kissed Robert passionately. The kiss put years of lost feelings, and passion into something, and neither one wanted to let the other go. Finally need for oxygen broke the kiss and Anna's hands went to the buttons on his shirt. Robert stilled her hands.

"Robert?"

"Before this goes any further there's something I have to do."

"What?"

"Robert took something out of him pocket, a small box. When he opened the box she saw three rings, their wedding rings, and her engagement ring. She couldn't believe that he had them.

"I swore that one day I would put these rings back on your finger."

"Oh my god Robert! How? I thought they were lost in the explosion."

"It doesn't matter the point is they're here now, and so are we. When I put this ring on your finger 35 years ago he held up her wedding ring, hoped you would always wear it, but that didn't exactly happen. 22 years ago I put this ring back on your finger, along with this one," He held up her engagement ring. "but once again circumstances ripped us apart. Now finally after all these years I'm putting them back where they should always have been, and I never want to have to put these rings back on your finger again. The point here is Anna I love you, and I want us to finally have our happy ending."

"I love you too, I cant believe you have these."

"Well believe it." Robert smiled and put the rings on her finger, then brought her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers. Anna took the ring from Robert and put it on his finger.

"Perfect everything back where it belongs."


	14. Chapter 14

As their tongue's battled Anna once again reached for the buttons on his shirt, and smiled when he didn't try to stop her again. Suddenly he picked her up, and carried her to her bedroom. Robert laid her down gently on the bed, as she pushed his shirt off his shoulders. Anna pulled him down on top of her and kissed him again. Robert pulled on the bottom of her shirt and she lifted herself up so it could be pulled off, he then set to work on her jeans, and boots. Now Anna was laying on the bed in nothing but her black lace bra and panties."God you are so beautiful." Robert stated as he leaned back to look at her. Anna's hands went for his belt, and she undid it, and the button on his pants, Robert was soon clad only in his boxers.

Robert let the kiss heat gradually, angling his head for better access to her as he ground his hips down into hers; feeling her leg slide up his thigh as the heat from her core radiated through her lacy panties. He groaned into her mouth, shifting to the side so that he could touch her, but never lifting his mouth from hers. As nimble fingers found the clasp on her and released it. As he removed the material he let his hands slide around her front, down through the valley between her breasts. Anna sighed softly, as she became further reacquainted with his touch. She watched him solemnly as his eyes roamed over her, following his skimming finger tips on their leisurely exploration of her, leaving a tail of heat in their path.

"Robert." Anna sighed.

He flattened his palm against her stomach sliding slowly over her silky skin until he reached the soft mound of her breast. His eyes lifted to meet hers, as he cupped her breast firmly in his hand, lightly stroking the pad of his thumb over her nipple. When her lips parted and she moaned softly, he looked down watching the sensitive peak harden under his touch, smiling in satisfaction at her response to him. He lowered his head , and kissed her nipple, as he remembered Faison hurting her. Gently he kissed the aching skin, before parting his lips ever so slightly and nipping it gently. He heard her sharp intake of breath and felt the air rush out of his lungs, washing over her as he opened his mouth and laved the peak with his tongue . He groaned as he drew her into his mouth, the sound vibrating through hers she clutched at his shoulders anchoring him to her. Robert tore his mouth from her breast, breathing heavily as he lifted his eyes to meet his gaze, as he slid her panties down her legs. "Will I ever get used to seeing you like this? You're so beautiful Anna; so beautiful. He asked in a whisper.

Anna just smiled at him. He knelt between her thighs before stretching out against her, feeling his bare chest pressed up against hers. He once again captured her lips in a searing kiss. He kissed down her neck, his breath hot on her skin, as his hands cupped her breasts together, before nipping and sucking at each nipple.

"Mmmm." She sighed as his hands caressed his broad shoulders.

Robert kissed his way down her bare stomach, pressing himself back on his heels, ads he dipped his tongue into her navel, and swirled it. Anna moaned and arched up, pressing herself into his hard chest. He ran his tongue along her bikini line, as Anna took a deep breath preparing herself for the onslaught of sensations she knew would come. He pressed his mouth into her, and he hummed softly in his throat as he tasted her. He sat back to look at her sprawled before him.

"Robert, please." She moaned desperately.

He smiled at her, as he ran his hands over the soft skin of her inner thigh, and he pressed his lips to her sex again, licking and kissing her greedily.

"Oh!" Anna panted as she opened herself to his assault on her. Her fingers slid into his soft hair as he teased her clit with his tongue, swirling it softly, then sucking it into his mouth demanding. "Oh Robert," She panted as he pressed a finger to her entrance letting it slide slowly into her heat. "Yes!" Anna moaned, as he set a demanding pace, lapping and tugging at her clit as he added another finger, plunging them both into her slick heat. He drove her relentlessly, demanding her response as she slipped one hand to his shoulder, cradling his head as he devoured her.

"Robert," she gasped as she felt her orgasm building deep within her. His name on her lips only served to drive him harder, he pressed deeper into her, groaning as he felt her muscles tightening around his fingers. "Robert,"she moaned in warning.

"Mmmm" He loved hearing the desperation in her voice, even now after all this time; especially after all this time.

"Oh God," Anna moaned, as she pressed back into the pillows lifting her hips, grinding against him as he pleasured her. "Robert!" She cried as she broke apart, digging her nails into his shoulder, as she rode out the waves of pleasure , panting, and moaning as they broke over her. Robert did not relinquish his prize, continuing to lick her with long demanding strokes of his tongue, and firm thrusts of his fingers.

When she finally relaxed, he already had his boxers off. Robert locked eyes with her, as he entered her, sinking into her wet heat with a groan, of pure pleasure as she enveloped him. He released the air from his lungs in a slow hiss as he clamped his teeth together jaw set, as he fought for control. "No, I'll never get used to this. Oh god Anna, you feel so good luv." He moaned as he began moving inside her.

Anna made a light purring sound in the back of her throat, as she closed her eyes and smiled softly, relishing in the feel of him inside her. "So good." She sighed. Robert smiled in satisfaction as he stroked her slowly sliding in and out of her. He teased her sliding out till he was just nestled in her folds, then thrusting back. Anna moaned as he repeated the motion, and arched up into him, desperate to hold onto him with each retreat. She opened her eyes, and found him smirking at her with a look so smug, and arrogant, that it made her smile. This was her Robert, her soul mate. "Robert," she said his name in wonder.

"Anna."

Finally they both gave in, and Robert began thrusting harder, and deeper with each stroke, and they both let go, crying out each others names.


	15. Chapter 15

As they came down from their high, they tried to control their rapid breathing. "Oh... my... god..." Robert finally made out between gasps of air. "That was..." Anna could only manage to shake her head. "Amazing" Robert finished, and kissed the top of Anna's head as she snuggled into his chest. They laid there holding each other Robert felt wetness against his chest, and he realized Anna was crying. "Luv?" Robert questioned, but Anna just clung to him tighter. Worried Robert turned so he could face her. "Anna what's wrong? Did... did I do something wrong?" "No, it was perfect, you were perfect. It's just that I've waited so long for us to be together again since that whole goodbye on the Markham Islands, and it's been so long a part of me thought it would never happen, and here we are, together, married again, and I love you so much. After _everything_ that's happened, just being with you." "Still married. And I "I love you to. All of that changes absolutely _nothing _for me, not one thing that happened was fault, we will work through it _together_ now they way we _should_ have years ago." Robert promised her. "Right still married, and I know honestly when you told me we were still married I was so afraid; afraid that we wouldn't be able to work, I need you so much, and the though of loosing you scares the hell out of me. Robert I need you to promise me something?" "Anything."  
"If... If you ever leave again." He made to interrupt her, but she placed a finger on his lips to quiet him. "If you do, just please tell me, I swear I wont try and stop you if it's what you really want, I would just like to know." Roberts heart broke at her request, had he hurt her so much that she didn't even trust that he would stay. "Anna I'm not going anywhere this time. I love you to damn much. Being away from you and Robin all those years was hell. I will never walk away again, I swear to you, I want to be here for you, and now our granddaughter always." Anna sighed and he pulled her close to him again, and ran his fingers through her hair as they drifted off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Very early the next morning Anna awoke; Robert had his arms draped across her holding her close. She looked up and watched him sleep, thinking back to the events of today. She thought back even further to their first wedding one of the happiest days of her life, one of the happiest times of her life. Sadly it was over way to fast, or so she thought. As it turns out they were still married and suddenly that made up for everything. There were years of hurt between them, but none of it mattered to her, and Robert didn't seem to care either they were together now. Her mind went to Robin, their beautiful little girl; a little girl who was now gone. A lump formed in Anna's throat. There were times where Anna felt as though she would see Robin again, that she was somehow still alive. Deep down Anna knew that she was gone. They had so few years together, yet they managed to pack more joy into it than most people do in a lifetime. Anna looked back up at Robert sleeping peacefully beside her, both arms around her back with one hand resting on her butt, and the other on her lower back. She wrapped her arms around him tighter, instantly his arms puller her close to him. This made her smile even in his sleep he knew just what she needed.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Thanks everyone for these reviews! Some people have been messaging me, that they love all the twists, and changes, (or corrections, as it was so nicely put by some very kind people) in history, and I just want everyone to know that there are more to come. **

Robert woke up to find her in his arms; Anna. With one leg draped over his, and her hear on his chest, he thought of how beautiful she was. 36 years since they'd first been together, and she looked as beautiful now as she did then. There had been so much between them, so much hurt, but way more love. His inevitably mind switched over to Robin, he thought that she would be happy for them, he thought that she should be here. He still found it incredibly difficult to believe she was gone, something just kept nagging at him, but he felt the connection was still there; the instant connection of love he felt from the moment he met her, before he even knew she was his. Then somehow his thoughts landed on Ethan, of all people. While he was out there trying to save him from Helena, he felt the same drive in him, the same need to protect him, like he has... _had_ for Robin. When he was out there he knew that Ethan wasn't his, he just needed to hang onto, but there was this feeling that he couldn't explain, nothing about all that seemed right. He vowed to look into it when he had the time. He went back to Anna wanting to commit her body to memory, incase he woke up only to once again find out this had all been a dream.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning they laid cuddling together Anna had actually thought he'd fallen back to sleep, until he suddenly turned to face her. "Well since I'm awake, and it's morning, sorta, I guess I should go shower." Anna was slightly confused, it was only six o'clock they had a couple hours before they were supposed to pick Emma up. Still Robert got up, and went into the bathroom and closed the door. "I could use some help washing my back." Robert yelled, she smiled and got out of bed.

Steam already filled the bathroom when Anna walked in. Robert was already under the water when she opened the shower door and stepped in behind him. Anna wrapped her arms around him and pressed her front against his back. He turned around and kissed her passionately. She could already feel his hardness pressed up against her. "Need some help with that?" She asked amused.

"Always." He replied.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Our first time," Robert answered without hesitation.

Anna smiled fondly as the images of that night once again came flooding back. "Mmm" she murmured. She tightened the fingers of one hand around him, as she said "It's all about the pacing." Stepping back away from him slightly, she locked her eyes on his as she brought both of her hands to her throat, smoothing them over her wet skin as she whispered, "Slow. You went so slowly I thought I would die." She lowered one hand and looked at him pointedly as she curled her fingers and thumb into her palm and began to trace a path down to her breasts with two fingers as he had long ago. "I wanted you so badly," she said, lost in the memory. Anna trailed her fingers down between her breasts, skimming beneath one and then circling her way around it in ever shrinking circles until she traced the outline of her nipple. "Do you remember every bit of it? You said you always would," she reminded him.

"Yes," Yes breathed as he watched her.

"Do you? Do you remember the first time you made me come? Oh God, I do," she whispered. "I remember you sucking your fingers. That cocky look in your eye that told me that I had been too easy, too fast," she said as she stroked his cock slowly. "I couldn't stop it. And you, you were so perfect, all strong and hard. I had to touch all of you," she said as she reached out blindly, lost in the memory as she ran her hands over his muscular chest.

"I had to be in you," Robert said in a raspy voice. "I'll never forget that Anna. The day I die I'll be seeing you there, your head thrown back, that smile. Oh that smile," he groaned.

"Yes," Anna whispered as she watched him close his eyes, living the memory of their first time. "I knew, I knew that night that I was in love with you," she told him.

"Anna," Robert groaned as he felt his release coming on.

"I knew, Robert. I knew that no one would ever make me feel what you make me feel," she said softly.

"Oh, Anna."

Anna planted a soft kiss on his lips. She kissed down his jaw to his neck. She ran her hands over his chest, and continued kissing him, rubbing herself against him in just the right ways. Robert released a small groan, as her kisses moved down his chest Anna was wildly excited with the thoughts of tasting him again. Anna got closer to her target and licked her lips. Finally wrapped her hand around him, she took him into her mouth.

"Luv." Robert groaned. She continued stroking him, her mouth and hand moving in sync together. Anna locked eyes with him as she took him fully into her mouth. Roberts hands moved to her hair, and he groaned again. As Roberts hands tightened in her hair she recognized the sounds of his nearing climax, she moved him faster and deeper into her hot wet mouth, and he released groaning out her name, as she swallowed every drop. Anna peppered kisses up his body as he tried to catch his breath.

Anna kissed her way back up Roberts body, and they shared a passionate kiss. As they kissed Robert reached behind her and grabbed the soap. He poured soap on the sponge and washed her, teasing her as he did. Finally the sponge fell to the floor and Roberts hands were on her. He teased the shell of her ear with the tip of hos tongue, Anna shivered despite the warm water flowing over them. Robert turned them around so Anna's back was pressed against the wall and he thrust into her. They moved in a frantic rhythm, until they came apart in each others arms.


End file.
